The present invention relates to a high definition television transmission system, in which the image is divided into a plurality of parts, for each one of which a video data transmission mode is selected from among at least two modes which differ from one another by the sampling structure, and to a high definition television receiver to represent images transmitted by such a system, in which the image is divided into a plurality of parts, for each one of which a video data reproduction mode is determined from among at least two modes on the basis of an indication received from the transmitter in digital form.
The invention is applicable to the system referred to as DATV (Digitally Assisted Television), in which data complementary to the video data are transmitted by digital means. The purpose of such a system is to reduce the pass band of the video channel.
A system of this type is known from the paper entitled "Motion compensated interpolation applied to HD. MAC pictures encoding and decoding" by M. R. Haghiri and F. Fonsalas, presented at the "2nd International workshop on signal processing of HDTV", L'Aquila, Feb. 29-Mar. 1988.